


Cold Christmas

by Sivan325



Series: Community: Great_Tales - Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: great_tales, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between hunting jobs. Written for Sobota, for a Double Drabble challenge at Community: great tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sobota).



> Beta-ed by: KEB/goldvermilion37, thank you
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, wished it was though, but for now i'm playing with the boys.
> 
> Written for Double Drabble challenge at great_tales community at LJ.
> 
> Request:
> 
>  
> 
> _Two or Three prompts for your writer:_  
>  \- mistletoe  
> \- any Mumford & Sons song  
> \- the Impala!  
> Anything else you need to tell you writer: I really love quiet moments between hunting jobs.

The cold woke Dean in the Impala. He looked up and noticed the tiny sprig of mistletoe tucked near the mirror. The hunter smiled.

Though he was surprised that Sam wasn't in the car. Dean was alone; even Cas didn't show up.

Something was definitely missing. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed; he needed some answers.

When Sam finally answered his phone, Dean Sounded very pissed off.

"Where are you Sam?" Dean asked, not even waited for Sam's hello.

"Hanging out with Castiel." Sam replied.

"When is the next hunting trip?" Dean asked hope to get anything from his brother.

"Dean, you haven't slept well for a few days, you need a break," Sam answered and then sighed heavily before he continued, "It's Christmas."

"So? Are you saying that there are no ghosts to hunt or evil spirits?" Dean questioned.

"Nope." With that Sam closed the phone, leaving a stunned Dean in the other side.

Dean opened the radio, hoping to hear some odd news, the music went to his heart.

_"You saw my pain, washed out in the rain_  
Broken glass, saw the blood from my veins  
But you saw no fault no crack in my heart…" 


End file.
